Scenario
by thelonelyotakugirl
Summary: "If you want that to happen, Harry, then you're more than welcome to make your hypothetical situation into a reality… Though I have to say, my mother wouldn't like that." Harry nodded. He understood what his Dragon meant. Warning: Mpreg


**Author's Note:** I've been in fanfiction for a long time now. Both as a reader and a writer. I've read pretty good drarry stuff and the first read I have from this pairing was "Matchmaker, Matchmaker, Make Me a Match" by fantasylover12001. Read this fic if you haven't before. :)

Well, this is my first drarry fic... Hopefully, first of the many to come... So I'm hoping you, readers, won't be so harsh on me. hehehe... :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, then why the heck would I write my plots of fanfiction. hahaha... ;D

**Warnings:** **MPREG **mostly. For those readers who don't believe in the crap then please push the back button. I don't need to be told that such things are not scientifically logical.

There's cussing about but not too much. )

So enjoy, reading. (^_^)

* * *

><p>"Scenario"<p>

It was a nice day in Hogwarts. Though classes were on going, a certain blond and raven decided to skip classes for the day to spend it somewhere in the Forbidden Forest.

Albeit, it was neither the safest nor the smartest place to be whilst snuggling your beloved but any place was better than to be caught by any of the Hogwart's staff especially by Filch and his stupid cat, Mrs. Norris in any of the unused rooms. The embarrassment would not be worth it, the blonde had thought.

After moments of comforting silence in a deemed safe field, with every satisfied sigh let out by the two and feeling each other's warmth, Harry who was resting on Draco's chest decided to break the calm aura around them.

"Hey, dragon…"

"Hmmmm… Yeah…" with a drawl, Draco decided to play with the unruly hair of the Chosen One.

Harry whined at Draco's ministrations on his hair but stopped when the blonde gave a pointed look.

With a sigh, Harry melded himself further into Draco's form until he was almost face to face with the Malfoy heir.

With a mild huff and a shy look, Harry asked his question to Draco.

"If I were to die or mysteriously went missing with no hope in finding me, would you have a random reaction like… I don't know… Laugh loudly, borderline to hysterical?"

Draco blandly looked at the raven who was expecting him to deign an answer to the stupid question.

The blonde then decided to give in as the tell tale sign of his darling's upset mood was ready to be surfaced. It was a nice day today and it should not consist of a moody Harry Potter. He quite like the shorter boy draped on him.

"Yes, of course, I bloody would." He snorted. He meant to give it a joking tone but he couldn't even if he tried. He was far too sarcastic and too serious to find humor within himself to the chagrin of his beloved.

"Ha! I knew it! You're a right prat… " Harry would have rambled on were it not for Draco continuation to his answer.

"Longbottom's parents would probably join in as well, you know. I'd probably wear a snug strait suit on such an occasion. And I'll have to make reservations on a room as well in honor of such a riveting event as you had aforementioned in… Well, let's see, most likely in the Janus Thickey ward at St. Mungos. I heard they cater to people with such a momentous event that had happened in their lives. The healers there would most likely oblige me when that happens, Harry. They'll probably give my very own corner in the common area when I'm docile enough to be with others."

"Oh, Draco…"

Draco then sat up along with Harry as he held him against himself. He looked at the boy's evergreen eyes, searching for a look that the raven haired boy understood his feelings for him.

With a shaky sigh, "If you want that to happen, Harry, then you're more than welcome to make your hypothetical situation into a reality… Though I have to say, my mother wouldn't like that."

Harry had to hold back a sob as Draco held his face firmly in the blonde's large hands. As Draco looked at him with his mercury eyes, Harry could not help but cover the blonde's hands with his own.

Harry nodded.

He understood what his Dragon meant.

He quite felt the same as well.

So they went back to their original positions with Harry snuggling on Draco's chest, enjoying the rest of the beautiful day.

* * *

><p>It was a few years after the war… Draco was in a corner of a room with other people.<p>

He was wearing white; it was no longer as pristine as it once was when it had been donned on him all those years ago.

He did not utter a word.

Then he looked at his right.

And Draco was laughing… hysterically.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Shut the fuck up, Malfoy."

It was Ron who got himself covered in indistinguishable goo from another joke product from the twins.

"Sorry, Weasel. Any man in my place would laugh at you as well."

Ron glowered at Draco as Harry waddle towards Draco to chastise him.

"Draco! You promised that you'd be nice."

"I didn't do anything, Harry. The Weasel there is a joke all of himself. He'd make a good comedian; just standing in front of an audience would give him a much better income than what he has in the Ministry."

"Shut up, you ferret! I make plenty for my family."

"Ron!" Hermione scolded.

"Draco, don't you dare!" Harry warned as he rubbed his swelling stomach.

"I'm sorry, love. How's the little one treating you today?"

"Just fine, dragon. He's quite energetic today though. Lost count how many times he was hitting my organs especially the kidneys."

Draco could only laugh as his husband's pout was back with a vengeance. With a kiss to get rid of the pout, he went to kiss pregnant belly of his husband as well.

"Now… now… just because we're holding a baby shower for you doesn't mean you'll get all hyped up in your papa's tummy. It wouldn't be too good if your Papa starts vomiting. You both need the nutrition to be healthy, yeah, my little man?" Draco cooed at the unborn child.

Who, in reply, gave a kick after Draco kissed Harry's stomach.

And Harry could only smile at that.

* * *

><p>Um... So was this story good enough for a review?<p>

If so, then please review. Thanks for reading and if ever, reviewing as well. :)


End file.
